mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Microsoft David (Desktop)
Microsoft David (or "Microsoft David Desktop - English (United States)") is a text-to-speech voice that replaced Microsoft Anna, alongside Microsoft Hazel (UK), and Microsoft Zira (US), and is featured on Windows 8 and Windows 10. He is also a small, short-lived antagonist in Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors by nkrs200. Early Life Microsoft David was a prototype Speech Engine for Windows 8 and seems he is to be ready to replace Microsoft Anna from Windows 7 alongside Microsoft Hazel and Zira. When Natural Microsoft Sam was interested about Windows 8, he seems to be likeness but happily got a new male friend more natural than him. David's Debut (nkrs200) In Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors (Season 4 Episode 7) by nkrs200, David was debuted with the launch of the new Windows 8 Error Requests (sample shown below). These error requests are something that is kind of new to nkrs200. He debuted with Microsoft Sam restarting into Windows 8, where he threatened to hunt down Sam for reading too many errors. (David only let him read 3.) He later is killed by Jason Vorheez in Season 4 Episode 9, but he has been referenced in a few errors since. David's Return (nkrs200) David returned in nkrs200's Season 8 prologue, being "reprogrammed" by Oak. In Season 8 Episode 1, David was resurrected by Oak where he ask himself to he rather to die or see his lawyer. Oak reveals his plans to David by using Hazel and Zira to make something worse. Then, he execute David into a room but escapes out and try looking for Microsoft Sam. While he was found that David Desktop is alive, Sam had told by him that Zira wants to hunt him down. In Season 8 Finale, the NSA hunts Sam, Mike, Mary, Scotty, Anna, Bacon, David and nkrs200, they found a shortcut to survive from the NSA. However, Zira had found them to try to beat Sam using a taco. A few moments later, they surrounded by Zira, but David had must to kill her cause of knowing each other for a long time. mutsuloveproductions' Universe In "Microsoft Sam and Friends: The Movie" (aka Microsoft Sam and Friends: Rainbow Rescue", he is a bright and happy Windows 8 computer and loves rainbows. This movie has the same plot as the video game, Hamtaro: Rainbow Rescue. Microsoft Mary sees a lovely rainbow and Microsoft David, carrying a colorful parasol is walking across it. Mary gets Sam, Anna, and Mike to come see it and they all did. All of a sudden the rainbow vanishes and Microsoft David falls from the sky and lands on Boss, who was taking a stroll. Microsoft David got hurt, but luckily not broken. Microsoft David was shocked when he finds that his parasol lost all of its rainbow colors. It's up to Sam, Anna, Mike, Mary, Boss, Dexter, Scott, Pashmina, Penelope, Sandy, Stan, Amanda, Hazel, and Maxwell to help Microsoft David get all the colors back on his parasol and make the rainbow appear again. Thunderbirds205's Universe In Thunderbirds205's universe, he's kind in Season 2-6 of Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors (Let's Read Funny Windows Errors). In Season 2, the David has introduced his new characters for Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors and soon (Microsoft Sam reads Not So Funny Windows Errors). There, Microsoft Sam, Mike, Mary, Scotty (Radar Overseer Scotty In Other Universes) and David Desktop, in the world, there's errors made with PowerPoint 2010. In Season 7-14 of that show, he's joining with Jason Vorthees to kill Sam. AceOfSpadesProduc100's universe He's the oldest brother of Microsoft Sam and made his first appearance in MSSAM TV Episode 1. Concepts See also: The Concepts of Microsoft David (Desktop) Trivia * Some of his picture were blue-eyed instead potrayed as computer in 2 universes. * He have 2 personality, which is depending of the user. * He's also can become a main Protagonist just like in Microsoft David reads Hilarious Windows Errors which also where: 1. He's on wanted list for the NSA. 2. He likes tacos as he steal from Sam. 3. He has the power not to be killed because TTS Voices can't die in the series. 4. Always like to watch porn. * Depending to be stay in Windows 8 and later, David was the first male voice to stay in 3 Windows Versions alongside Zira. This is also applies to Anna only 2 versions while Sam has only his version replacement but his name was keep for Narrator. Category:Antagonists Category:Text-to-speech Voices Category:Nkrs200 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Hero (Protagonist) Category:Microsoft Voices Category:Characters By Amy0501 Category:Stickmen Category:Computers